No estas sola
by Shakka DV
Summary: Akane cree que esta sola pero Ranma le hace ver que esto no es verdad


No estas sola

By:

Shakka D' V

Es la hora del descanso en el colegio Furinkan, la vida transcurre normal para todos menos para una persona: Akane Tendo

La noche anterior habia descubierto un sentimiento de soledad que la acompañaba y no sabia exactamente por que

[Salon de clases]

Ranma acababa de regresar de la cafeteria, entre sus manos trae una bolsa llena de panes al vapor(segun los expertos(o sea el), los favoritos de Akane)

Revisa el salon y se da cuenta de que ella no esta, así que decidio preguntarle a una de las amigas de Akane

- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Akane?-

- Esta en la azotea, dijo que queria estar sola-

- Gracias-

- Ranma…-

- Dime-

- ¿Se pelearon?-

- No-

Ranma salio del salon y se dirigio a la azotea

[Azotea]

Akane se encuentra recargada en la cerca, pensando, llorando…

- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Akane no respondio

- ¿Que te pasa? Desde que salimos de casa estas así-

- No tengo nada-

Ranma alcanzo a escuchar un leve sollozo que salio de ella, la tomo del menton forsandola a levantar la cara

-¿Por que lloras?-

Akane intento decir algo al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, pero no pudo, empezo a llorar nuevamente y se abrazo al pecho de Ranma

- Akane…-

Dejo la bolsa de panes en el piso, no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer y mas si se trataba de "su Akane", su Akane por que desde hace unos meses habia logrado aceptar lo que siente por ella, ahora solo trataba de encontrar el valor para decirlo, la rodeo con sus brazos apretandola contra su pecho, recargo su cabeza en la de ella aspirando su aroma, acariciando su cabello

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

Ella asintio con la cabeza, a la vez que se aferraba mas a su pecho

- ¿Que es lo que tienes? ¿Por que lloras?-

La alejo un poco de su cuerpo para poder verla a la cara

- ¿Dime por que lloras?-

Akane agacho la vista y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma

- Solo abrazame Ranma-

- Pero…Akane-

Se alejo de el

- Por favor dejame sola-

- No, Akane espera-

- ¿Que quieres?-

La toma entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella recargue su cabeza en su hombro, acaricio su mejilla con la de ella, provocando que dejara escapar un leve suspiro, ella lo abrazo con fuerza, como temiendo que alguien llegara y lo alejara de su lado

- Akane…-

- ¿Si Ranma?-

- No es que quiera obligarte a decirme lo que te pasa, pero me preocupa verte así…¿que acaso no confias en mi?-

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio

- Ranma…-

- Si-

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo aunque estes acompañado?-

- Si, pero no debes de pensar en eso, hay muchas personas que estan contigo-

- ¿Ah si?-

- Si-

- ¿Como quienes?-

- Pues…esta Kasumi, tu papa, Nabiki, el Dr. Tofu, Ryoga…-

- Mmmmm…creo que es mejor que nos vallamos-

- ¿Qué, no vamos a comer?-

- Ya no hay tiempo, ademas ya se devio haber acabado todo en la cafeteria-

Se aleja un poco de ella y levanta la bolsa con los panes

- Eso no es verdad-

Le enseño la bolsa

- Pero ya no hay tiempo-

- Todavía tenemos tiempo-

- Esta bien-

***

Son las 3:00 p.m., la hora de la salida, todos miraban extrañados a Ranma y Akane, se habian dado cuenta que desde que termino el descanso, los dos han estado tomados de la mano(¬¬ de seguro los panes tenian algo), pero, esto que se les hacia raro a los demas para ellos no lo era, ya que todo habia cambiado entre los dos desde hacia unas pocas semanas, cuando regresando de la escuela Ranma tomo de la mano a Akane, desde ese dia siempre e toman de la mano al ir o regresar de la escuela, pero siempre esperaban a que nadie los viera, pero hoy no, hoy Akane lo necesitaba mas que nunca y el lo sabia.

[Camino al dojo]

Akane y Ranma seguian tomados de la mano, los dos estaban callados, ella miraba al infinito y el pensaba en lo que le pasaba a ella y trato de entablar una conversación

- Akane-

- Mande-

- Que sacaste en ingles?-

- nueve-

- Ah, yo saque seis-

- Que bien- dijo Akane un tanto fria

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, Akane no cambiaba y Ranma se preocupaba cada vez mas por ella, pasaron los minutos y el silencio seguia igual, caminado tomados de la mano, hasta que Ranma sintio como la mano de su prometida se separo de la suya, los dos se detubieron

- Akane que pasa?-

- Ranma, tu estas conmigo?-

Akane se habia recargado en la cerca del canal con la mirada dirigida al piso, Ranma se hacerco a ella lentamente y la abrazo acariciando por un rato su cabello

- Estas conmigo Ranma?-

- Yo...claro que estoy contigo, si no lo estubiera no te ayudaria cuando lo necesitas, no te protegeria de todos esos locos que vienen a atacarnos-

- Yo no me refiero a eso-

- Entonces...-

- Olvidalo, regresemos a casa-

Akane se alejo de el y empezo a caminar, Ranma no entendia nada de lo que pasaba

- Akane espera-

- Olvidalo Ranma-

- Que quieres que olvide si no entendi nada, por favor explicame-

Akane no respondio, solo siguió caminado

- Akane... Akane espera-

Ranma corrio hacia ella, la tomo por los brazos para que se detubiera, ella forcejeo para liberarse pero no pudo

- Dejame-

- No hasta que me digas que te pasa-

- No me pasa nada, dejame-

El forcejeo continuaba

- Por que no quieres decirme, no entiendo que te pasa-

Akane dejo de forcejear y unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

- Lo se- Empujo a Ranma y se alejo de el- tu nunca entiendes nada, nada-

Las lagrimas empesaron a fluir mas rapido, dio la vuelta y empezo a correr

- AKANE!!!-

Ranma corrio detrás de ella tratando de detenerla

[Varios minutos después en el patio del Dojo Tendo]

Akane entro corriendo a la casa, crusando el patio para entrar por la puerta tracera y, asi evitar ser vista por su familia y evitar someterce a un interrogtorio por parte de ellos sobre la ausa de su llanto; Ranma corria muy cerca de ella

- Akane detente-

- Te dije que me dejaras en paz-

- No, tenemos que hablar-

- No hay nada de que hablar-

Akane tropezo con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio, ranma que ya la había alcanzado la tomo del brazo tratando de evitar de que callera al piso pero fue imposible, los dos rodaron por el patio

- Akane estas bien?-

ella había caido sobre ranma, no respondía, solo lloraba; el se dio cuenta

- Akane por que lloras? Te lastimaste?-

ella movió la cabeza en forma de negacion y se separo lentamente de el

- solo dejame sola-

- Pero...-

No respondio, se incorporo y camino lentamente hacia la casa

***

Ya es de noche, akane se encuentra en el balcon de la casa, pensando como era su costumbre últimamente. Sintió como unas manos la recorrian lentamente hasta rodearla completamente por la cintura y un cuerpo que reconocio al instante

- Ranma...-

El apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y le susurro al oído

- Ya te sientes mejor?-

Cerro los ojos y apoyo sus manos en las de Ranma

- Ceo que si...-

Y la verdad es que si, durante el transcurso del dia, había estado mas cerca de ranma que en todo lo que llebaban de conocerce, era la primera vez que se abrazaban de esa manera y era en esos momentos en los que verdaderamente se sentía acompañada, acompañada por la persona que mas quiere en este mundo y la cual le profesa el mismo sentimiento.

Siguieron abrazados por unos cuantos minutos mas, sin decir nada tan solo sintiendo el cuerpo del otro ; asi continuaron pasando los minutos hasta que ranma rompio el silencio.

- Akane, la verdad es que no se que te esta pasando, según yo entendia, pero después de lo que paso hoy en la tarde yo...-

- Ranma...-

Ranma cubrio su boca con la llema de sus dedos, acariciandolos y le dijo al oído

- Dejame terminar, lo que quiero decir es que...aun que tu pienses que no estoy contigo, yo siempre estoy ahí, aunque tu no te des cuenta-

Akane no decia nada, solo se dedicaba a sentir las caricias que ranma le hacia en la cara como si fuera la mas bella muñeca de porcelana.

- Si no estuviera contigo, no estaria en este momento aquí, a tu lado, de esta forma, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no estas sola y nunca vas a estarlo, siempre estare a tu lado-

Akane se alejo de el dándole la espalda

- Nunca has estado completamente conmigo, siempre hay algo o alguien que hace que te alejes; shampoo, Ukyo...-

- Akane eso no es verdad, aunque haya veces en que ellas hagan que me aleje, nunca sera completamente, siempre regresare para estar contigo, aunque solo sea para sentarme a tu lado, sin decir nada-

- Lo dices en serio-

- Si, por que...yo...te quiero Akane-

Akane se volteo y lo abrazo

- Perdoname Ranma, no debi pensar de esa manera-

Ranma acaricio su cabello

- No te preocupes, lo importante es que sabes que yo nunca te dejare-

- Si-

El la tomo del menton haciendo que lo mirara

- Por favor deja de llorar, no me gusta verte asi-

El cuerpo de Akane estaba siendo recorrido por un sentimiento extraño, nunca había sentido algo parecido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía sola, lo abrazo mas fuerte

- Gracias Ranma-

Ranma volvio a levantar la cabeza de Akane, se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso, ella se sorprendio un poco pero se dedjo llevar por esos sentimientos que la inundaban...

Se separaron lentamente pero sin dejar de verce a los ojos

- Te quiero Ranma-

- Y yo a ti-

Sus labios se unieron una vez mas, después de un rato se separaron

- Ya es hora de dormir Akane, ha sido un dia muy pesado-

- si-

***

Los dos se encontraban enfrente del cuarto de Akane

- Ya es hora de que entres-

le dijo ranma mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

- Quiero seguir asi-

Decía Akane mientras abrazaba a Ranma, en eso se escucho la voz de Kasumi

- Ranma, Akane ya es hora de dormir!!-

Ranma y Akane dejaron escapar un suspiro

- Ya que me habias convencido-

- Lastima-

Ranma volvio a besarla

- Buenas noches Akane-

- Buenas noches Ranma-

Akane abrió la puerta, mientras Ranma caminaba a su cuarto

- Ranma..-

- Dime-

- Cuando dejaste de sentirte solo?-

Ranma volteo con un sonrisa en su cara

- Cuando me di cuenta de que tu estabas a mi lado-

Akane se acerco a el y le dio un ultimo beso en la boca

- Te quiero Ranma-

El regreso el beso

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña marimacho-

El aura de Akane se puso en modalidad "matar a Ranma"

- RANMA SAOTOME!!!!-

Ranma sonrió con malicia

- Buenas noches hermosa-

la beso en la boca y salio disparado a su cuarto

- Ranma no baka-

decia Akane con una sonrisa en su cara mientras entraba en su cuarto

Fin

Hello a todos ustedes lectores, que se dan el tiempo para leer mis fics

Dejenme decirles que este fic es un verdadero dinosaurio, ya ni me acordaba de su existencia, pero por casualidades de la vida resurgio como el ave fénix(creo que mejor dejo de exagerar), la verdadadera historia es que mientras buscaba en mi librero las hojas donde tengo la guia de la universidad, sin darme cuenta me encontre con un cuaderno en la profundidad de uno de los estantes, al hojearlo me di cuenta de que era mi viejo cuaderno de escritura (Shakka's Fics and Others Nothebook), es tan viejo que las hojas están amarillentas y se le están callendo.

Me despido no sin antes mandar unos saludos y de paso intentare responder algunos reviews, si se preguintan por que no lo hago es por que se me olvida _._ tengo muy mala memoria(si no me creen preguntenle a mi sis Cerezo Astorya), se que tal ve no los mencione a todos, a si que de antemano los pido disculpas, una vez a clarado el sunto continuemos:

Ale-chan, que siempre lee mis fics y si mal no me acuerdo fue la primera en dejarme reviews

JadeSaotome, espero que te sigan gustando mis fics

Amaterasu Mizuhame, espero que ya no te asustes con "los sentimientos no se olvidan"

Kei-Kugodgi, no me regañes, a mi tambien me dolio matar a Ranma en "Bella", pero asi me salio la inspiración, ese fic lo escribi un dia antes de que muriera mi abuelo, ademas yo soy del club que mata escritores cuando matan a Ranma o a Akane

Cleoru Misumi, no es que no haceptara los reviews anonimos, lo que pasa es que cuando abri la cuenta, no me fije bien y sin querer puse esa opcion, hasta que después mi sister me dijo, pero ya esta solucionado

Creo que es todo por el momento

Me despido

Atte

shakka


End file.
